Crusnik Zero
by Crusnik Zero
Summary: What if there was a Crusnik before Lilith and Nightroads? Could this one hold the answer to Crusniks' origin enigma? Whom will he fight for, and why? This is an alternate story of Trinity Blood anime. I don't own anything from this except my characters.
1. Introduction

_**UPDATE: Found images for some characters and their info has also been updated**_

What if Lilith, Seth, Cain and Abel weren't the first Crusniks to have appeared?

This is an alternative story to the Trinity Blood Universe, where is discovered the existence of another Crusnik, different to other ones. Also, this features some differences to the original anime.

**SPECIES:**

**Humans:** Called also **Terrans** by **Methuselah (Vampires)**. Ordinary People with nothing but technology. Not special abilities. Some are very skilled and are known as **Hunters**, who manage to fight superior life forms with the proper weapons.

There are also **Enhanced Humans**, who have replaced some parts of their body to acquire higher abilities such as super speed, strength, intelligence or regenerative factor. (Example: **_Hugue de Watteau_**, or like Anderson from Hellsing series).

**Androids**: Advanced machines that serve people. They also are more powerful than most people and more resistant to damage. Most of them use guns with lethal precision (like **Father Tres Iqus**) but some are designed to close combat. Also, some of them have more capability to think on their own than others. Al of them use auto-repair system to match the vampires' regenerative factor.

**Lycanthropes**: Also known as Lycans. Beings with human appeareance but with the ability to turn into werewolf at will, and they keep self control and act at will. They have regeneration also and holy silver is their weakness only if pierces a vital organ and keeps stuck. If they get cut by any weapon, they'll regenerate back.

Normal silver can just cause them skin irritation at contact but bullets made out of this are just as normal ones. Only holy silver weakens them if stuck into their can breed normally with any lycan of the opposite sex and also eat normal food but they're more likely to consume larger amounts and mostly meat. Lycans can control their power level in three degrees:  
__

_**-Normal form: No powers, but can take much more damage than humans and have faster reflexes.  
**_

_**-1st degree: Eyes change color to their beast form (Also, the eye color is always different from normal form to any further transformation), fangs lenghten and muscles tighten. This is minimal power they can use, and can regenerate wounds as fast as vampires but they don't regenerate entire parts back. Speed and strenght are enhanced -2nd degree: This is more werewolf-like form, they grow fur and get the wolf appeareance but as a bipedal one, muscles grow and abilites grow stronger. At this state they can slowly regenerate entire parts like arms back. They can go on fours to run faster but are predominantly bipedal, and legs are longer than arms as their normal form (They're like Cornell from Castlevania series)  
**_

_**-3rd degree: The full power lycanthrope. The wolf transformation is complete but they are still the same psychologically. This form can heal back as fast and efective as vampires, but eventually runs their energies low. At this state, if there's full moon they'll get unlimited stamina and healing ability. **_

_**Werewolves are humans infected by a wolf's (not lycans) bite and are irrational, also, they only turn into beast when it's full moon and can be killed with silver easier than a lycan. Though they are as strong as second degree lycans. Werewolves aren't considered lycans and are seen more like mad dogs, they can't revert back.**_

There are two kinds of vampires:

**Methuselah**: Known as vampires or low class vampires. They descend from people infected with _**Mars bacillus**_. They have speed and strength above humans. They can breed normal with their own kind and also can eat normal food. Ultraviolet sunlight kills them. They can form blades from their hands and so from other parts of their body such as nails and even hair. Very few have uncommon powers such as pyrokinesis (fire control). Any form of pure silver (even not holy) hurts them and has the potential to kill them. Also, their healing factor decreases or is canceled with the use of silver.

**Nosferatu**: Also known as true vampires or original vampires. They existed way before Methuselah and are descendants of legendary _**Count Dracula**_. They can only feed on human blood. Also, their healing factor is faster than Methuselah's. They don't have the blades but can transform into a stronger demon-like form (As Dracula from Van Helsing). There are mid class and high class (Methuselah are considered low class).

**Mid class** are hurt by sunlight slowly and can only breed among their own kind, they aren't compatible with any other kind, once so each 10 years. Their difference to Methuselah is little in strenght and abilities.

**High** **class** can breed (but just once each 100 years) and sunlight leaves them only powerless (they retain fast reflexes,only very few high class were unaffected by the sunlight. Both classes can be killed by stabbing their heart with holy silver or a bullet made out of the same material. Beheading only kills mid class and methuselah. Both mid and high class can only feed on blood, not human necessarily though. Mid class is more vulnerable to silver while high class are more affected by holy stuff.

**Crusnik**: A superior life form that feeds on vampire's blood. They're unaffected by sunlight. Breeding is unknown. They can also eat normal food. Healing factor as effective as high class nosferatu. Their power comes out from nanomachines in their bloodstream, and also they can regulate their power output by verbal command. Only 4 Crusniks were known and existed official data about them:  
_**Lilith Sahl, Crusnik 04 **_

_**Seth Nightroad, Crusnik 03 **_

_**Abel Nightroad, Crusnik 02 **_

_**Cain Nightroad, Crusnik 01**_

They were experimental tube babies used for the Mars colonization project, and were infused with nanomachines found in Mars which people couldn't endure, they got infected by bacillus and became Methuselah instead. Crusniks have blades made out of their blood and are extremely sharp. Also, at 80% they're able to use electrical powers. What nobody knew was that there was another Crusnik who didn't adjust to all descriptions.

The back-story will be written in story chapters.

Characters: I won't write much about Trinity Blood official characters since this is an interactive fanfic and I assume you've seen at least some of the anime/manga. Here are the other characters:

**Samael "Zero" Kyuketsuki**: Also known as Crusnik Zero. He's a 17 years old looking boy with medium lenght black with platinum hair and gray eyes. He's 1.80 mt tall and slim but with muscled toned body. He's very serious and in difference to any other Crusnik, he kept feeding on vampires the whole time, criminal ones. At human form he can heal back as a vampire and also keep up a fight against one.

He fights mostly with punches and kicks, but also has an ancient sword that belonged to his ancestors and was made out from a strange meteor and holy silver. He was born in September 15th, 2071 as a normal human by natural means. The way he acquired his powers will be explained later in story.

Despite being tough and having fought in the Armageddon War which was 300 year long, after some events he left fighting, he had fought secretly since peple shouldn't know about Crusnik's powers by those times, according to his father.  
He fought along his friends by humans side.

He's very tough but he's kind of shy specially with females. He's stronger than ordinary Crusniks and also is capable to use electric attacks even at normal form, he can control the energy and create powerful electric blasts or shock enemies. His weapon when uses at least 20% is a katana like sword made out of his blood, from 80% and onward he can draw out two of these blades and even fuse them as a double saber and turn it in a bow-like weapon, shooting arrow shaped thunderbolts.

And another characteristic is that he can surpass the 100% form (that will be explained in story). Actual age** 993 years old** **(Nightroad Twins are 976)**. Is very smart and also is a very talented hacker and knows almost everything about lost technology (Which he knew since he grew in the pre-Armageddon world). Actually, even after 900 yeras and having mastered his powers, he still doesn't know much about himself.

.

This is his look during the Trinity Blood events: .

100% form: .

The difference are the clothing, the swords which are made out of his blood, the hair and the face.

**Jasmine Taylor**: Human girl saved by Samael about 610 years after the war, in 3074, she was born March 3rd, 3056 and is 18 years old. She's white with cian hair and green eyes. Her body is well shaped (not too skinny). She's in love with Samael.

.com/albums/k32/Kadaj19/Trinity%20Blood%

.com/albums/k32/Kadaj19/Trinity%20Blood%

**Vlad Ferdinand Von Abendroth**: Nosferatu, and Samael's best friend. He looks 18-19 years old but he's as old as Samael. His body is slim and normal, he has slightly tanned skin, dark brown hair and wine red eyes. His family was vampire in secret and were helped by Dr. Kyuketsuki (Samael's father) to live along people.

All of his family was killed by the Methuselah at the very beginning of the war and that made him to side by humans and turn to Samael for help. He's a high class one and also is one of the very few unaffected by the sun, thought they fought most at night anyways. They fought together for 200 years and after some events including his father's (who was human) death and other.

He fights in a style similar to Samael but also is a master using guns, and he uses two huge ones, which are 42 cm long and shoot special bullets, either holy solid silver ones or explosive ones with mercury or holy water. He also can turn his hands into powerful blades, or pull out one of his bones (sometimes his own spine, as he immediately grows a new one) to create a saber.

He looks and sometimes behaves like L (Eru, Lawliet, Ryuzaki, from Death Note): .

During the War he dressed like Samael but in black, and wore a hat like Alucard (Hellsing) or Vampire Hunter D's

**Airisu Tsuki**: Vampiress, she's orphan and was found by Dr. Kyuketsuki, who raised her as her own daughter. She grew along Samael and they became friends. She was his same age, and developed a strong affection to him, and it was more than brotherly love. When they turn 17 she asks Samael to be her boyfriend, but she's murdered after 200 years of Armageddon War. She's the reason Samael left fighting. Physically she had green eyes and black hair. Well shaped body also due to her being a vampire.

She kind of looked like this: .com/albums/k32/Kadaj19/Trinity%20Blood%

Details: She had a more feminine body (more curves). Her powered form is the same but with two bat-like wings, and elonged fangs

Her normal form is just without the wings and fangs retracted

**Steven Schneider**: Lycanthrope. Friend of Vlad Ferdinand and Samael. Fought along them the war for 200 years too and left when they did. From his family survived his father Adolph Schneider (looks like 30, and isn't known much about him) and his younger sister Abigail (looks like 16 and has a crush on Samael before the war).

All of them lycans, his mother was the only one who died. Also looks 17-18 years old. He's blonde with short hair. Tall and more muscled than Samael, like a guy who goes to gym very often. His eyes are jade green and yellow when turns into wolf. He's average smart and kind of dumb sometimes, mostly he doesn't control his strenght properly, which Samael regrets the most. Also, behaves very much as a kid, and gets everyone else in trouble

Him at second degree form (at the left) .

This form could go on fours but isn't as well developed as full power, and runs kinda like gorillas because his arms are longer.

Full power (looks like this, but Steven is golden as he is blond at normal state): ..com/img/q/u/...

The full power form can stand either on fours and bipedal.

**Dr. Kyuketsuki**: Samael's father, a very important scientist who learned about vampires and lycans long ago in his youth days. He made friends with the von Abendroth and Schneider families. Further past is unknown but it seems that some ancestor of Kyuketsuki family fought alongside them.

He died in 2102 by being murdered (after the first 13 years of Armageddon War). He couldn't tell much to Samael about his powers' origin and created a secret lab where there would be a hologram with his personality and all the data to tell Samael, it would be a home for him too. Also he created several servant robots to keep the lab/house.

Dr Kyuketsuki: .com/fs32/f/2008/214/f/b/Dr__Stein_by_

Omit the zombie-like things, desides that, this is the looks he has, and black hair instead.

**Ryuuken**: Also known as **RK-072BTX**, a strange and unknown android model found very damaged by Samael during Armageddon War. Dr Kyuketsuki repaired him and upgraded a lot his original design, giving him more combat capacities. It seemed that he had a secret special mode but the way to unlock it was never found. Also it seemed that his original combat design was unfinished leaving him only as a civile android with serious combat skills.

He fought in the war with no armor and nothing but whatever he found such as tubes, sticks, guns. Even when Samael has treated him as a brother/friend and equal he still calls him "Master" and protects him the most he can because Samael was the one who saved him. His appearance is a normal human with long dark red hair worn as a ponytail, and golden eyes that glow when he fights. He also can work as a computer, storing and playing any type of data and having hidden ports in his neck, shoulders and hands (even USB).

This helps Samael a lot because he is a very experienced hacker and so they could unlock secutiry systems during the war. Actually uses Kyuketsuki's familiar katana as main weapon, which was made out of a strange alloy of meteoric metal that was half silver half steel with something else unknown. His blueprints and registers were wiped out with most things during war, and he's kind of a relic model due to the fact _**nobody could replicate his chipsets or his strangely complex operating system**_. Also, _**is immune to any computer virus due to that**_.

Looks like this (forget the clothes, and hair is red): .com/art/Zero-in-discise-128575706

Chibi like (a funny one but the only red haired one I found): .net/fs42/300W/i/2009/096/d/d/Hey__Baku__Are_you_d____gasp...

He dresses like this: .net/fs45/f/2009/117/b/e/Alternate_Bluesy_by_crazylegz42.p...

**Hakkon Zetsumei**: Ancient king of Mars, and the true "true" Crusnik, he looked like Abel at 100% but he was dark green, four bat-like wings instead of two. Eyes completely red and pupils weren't visible, no fangs, and he had electrical powers. He came to Earth after first vehicles made contact with Mars, and caused great havoc. He was defeated by unknown warriors and everything else is unknown... to be told more in story

**Akkohainen**: Another powerful mars being, sealed away long time ago, rumors said that he'd give limitless power to the one who awakened him and could break the seal.

Any character of Trinity Blood universe is allowed. If you're going to add a new character, please do so if you're going to add more than once (or ask me by e mail)

The countries/factions:

**Vatican** **(Humans)**: Governed by the Pope and the Catholic Church. It has a lot of military technology and has orders which are lead by cardinals or other high ranked bishops.

It seems that the celibacy was eliminated due to the low human population after war (that's based in the fact that cardinal Sforza and Di Medici, and the Pope are all three siblings and their father was the previous Pope).

It's said to have most of cultural content and to be the safest place for people. It seems to be derived from Rome and Italy mostly. Most of people is european. _**There are still occasional attacks from Nosferatu and wild werewolves (not lycans)**_, they're faced by Catholic agents and mercenaries called **Hunters**. _**In secret some Nosferatu vampires live in here and pacific ones feed on animals such as cows and horses.**_

**Albion (Humans/Methuselah/Androids)**: Independent kingdom also for mostly humans, it's derived from England, they have higher technology due to the usage of Methuselah to make and operate those machines, technology is everywhere and everyone uses it. Most of people is specifically Brittish descendant. Attacks are very rare but sometimes appear wild werewolves and more rarely vampires. Albion uses a police-like force entirely of androids to face threats (that was invented by me).

**The Empire (Methuselah/Humans)**: An empire where Methuselah and humans live together, Nosferatus refused to live along people so their population in here is very few. They're governed by Augusta Vradica, aka Seth Nightroad, Crusnik 03. Sometimes they get attacked by the Hunters or Rosenkreuz Orden, which operates from the inside. They have their army and Royal Guard mostly formed by Methuselah. Humans are still kind of discriminated here.

**Rosenkreuz Orden**: A.k.a **Contra Mundi**, Formed by Lycans, Methuselah, Nosferatus and very few humans who are against the world's order and their aim is to destroy all current kingdoms and create a new world. Their leader is Cain Nightroad, and the Orden also aims for his personal goals such as rebuilding his body, trying to get Abel's and whatever Cain considers important.

**Euroslavia**: A kingdom inhabited mostly by lycanthropes. It conformed the Slavic Countries and a few of Asia. They have a standard level of technology comparable to Vatican's alone. They still live at the norway/finland/iceland kind of style.

Humans are welcome but relationship with the Empire is pretty tense, as vampires have been always their enemies. Also, they sided with humans during Armageddon War.

They have some strange customs as part of their culture which will be explained later. This is the least polluted place due to the place's nature itself and that people and lycans decided to use clean energy sources and let the nature fix itself. Also has some of the most beautiful places to be.

Currently they have developed the lycan medical area to be able to heal lycans hurt by holy silver or other dangerous objects. Also, they use healing tanks to heal people as quick as lycans or vampires would.

Lycans and humans befriended here and lycans almost don't use their powers to not be mistaken by werewolves. But due to their mostly meat based diet, when they hunt they use them at first or second degree. Some times they suffer attacks from the **Hunters** mostly, as the **Contra Mundi** is seen as an ancient legend.

**The Hunters (Humans only, normal, enhanced, mutants and androids)**: **Full Name: The Holy Orden of the Monster Hunter Knights. Old Name: The Holy Orden of the Black Cross Knights (short: Black Cross Orden).** They were a secret Vatican's force codenamed **Black Cross Orden**. The orden was created to protect people when Armageddon War began and were given great technology and powerful weapons to accomplish that. But they didn't accept the alliance with Lycans and after several casualties, Vatican sent warriors who were supposed to retire them.

They failed and as the orden's integrants escaped, they formed a new faction of their own and their aim is to wipe out vampires, lycans and establish a new government at the Vatican. They are all humans and androids but most of humans have been altered by mutations to be able to match the "monsters" they're after.

Others are enhanced humans or cyborgs (a primitive form of enhancing people with ancient technology), anyway, one of their most used warrior-type are hybrids (Half human + Half Vampire/Lycan or 1/4 both).

Also there are Armored units which are either humans or civilian androids using special armors to enhance their battle abilities. Agents and squadrons work also as mercenaries to mantain themselves. They use **Templar Knights** kind of style, and they call themselves the **"true followers of God"** as they inisist that only humans were supposed to live in the Earth, anything different is an aberration. They can kill people if they oppose. They have most of ancient relics and most of old knowledge about how to kill vampires and werewolves. Their symbol is a black inverted cross with a golden stylized H in its center. Their old symbol was almost the same but it had an H and a K

Well, I'm sorry for this being too long. I hope you enjoy this story


	2. Chapter I Life Before the Apocalypse

It was year **2088**, a very importante year because the operations to create a colony in Mars were about to begin. Even when technology has advanced and there haven't been any wars since Mid East conflict. Things have been quiet for a few decades. But population kept growing and this was the reason to work on such projects to colonize other planets.

According to research, two things were discovered in Mars: A bacillus that might be deadly for people due to being unknown to Earth beings. The other, is a strange kind of nanomachines found near Mars' atmosphere, these nanomachines have just been retrieved by robots for its study in Earth. It might be a new extraterrestrial disease or something different.

The scientists began to perform tests and experiments where several people died, and they began to think in a solution to it... unless they could infuse the machines in any human they wouldn't know its effects, as it didn't work in animals or plants either.

At Kyuketsuki's house in Tokyo, Japan.  
A 17 years old boy woke up and dressed himself, then he went out of his room to see his father drinking coffee while reading the newspaper. The man has short black hair slightly spiked up and glasses, he said:

_**-"Morning, Samael. Did you sleep well?"-**_

**-"Morning, dad...I guess I did..."-** The teenager answered

_**-"Breakfast is served"-**_ Dr. Kyuketsuki said while reading the news.

**-"And, where's Airisu?"-**

_**-"She cooked your breakfast. She said she'd meet you at school, and she left about 15 minutes ago"-**_

**-"Okay..."-** Samael said and then he began to eat his breakfast.** -"What's new today"-** Samael asked

_**-"Hmm..."-**_ the doctor said _**-"Those american scientist still want to send people to Mars"-**_

**-"Still?"-**

_**-"That's a story I'll tell you later, Sam...but the point is that..."-**_ And Dr. Kyuketsuki cut off himself

**-"What?"-**

_**-"I can't be..."-**_ Samael's father mumbled _**-"They found...the nanomachines..."-**_

**-"What's with those nanomachines? Almost everything has nanomachines, even clothes"-**

_**-"It's part of what I'm going to tell you later, you're not ready yet. But those scientist will get in trouble if they keep playing around with those machines, they aren't toys!!"-**_ Dr. Kyuketsuki seemed to be angry

**-"Come on dad, what can be weirder than to know my best friends are a vampire and a werewolf and that their families are so and that they live right next us??"-**

_**-"A lot of things"-**_ Dr said and sighed

**-"Myself?"-** Samael said, his father sighed

_**-"There are a lot of things you don't have to know right now. and would cause you trouble"-**_

**-"Like the unknown origins of my weirdness?"-**

_**-"Yeah..."-**_

**-"But what am I? I know for sure I'm not vampire nor werewolf, but... I'm not a human either"-**

_**-"When the moment comes you'll know everything you need to know about yourself and else"-**_ Dr. looked at the clock and said

_**-"Hey it's getting late, you better go to school"-**_ Samael said -**"I can go later"-**

_**-"You'll get in class late, Samael, go now"-**_ Samael sighed, finished his breakfast and picked up his backpack, and when he was about to close the door, Dr. Kyuketsuki said

_**-"And NO super speed AND NO flying, ok?"-**_

Samael sighed and bowed down his head **-"You ruin the fun"-** And he left, walking normally, which he found very boring, not walking itself, but the fact to walk always the same place to sit in school and do same stuff everyday. He went to the bus stop and met with Ferdinand and Steven. He was aware since much earlier that they weren't humans, but taking on count he wasn't either, he never minded about it.

_**-"Hey Sam, have you heard the news?"-**_

**-"About people and Mars thing, yeah, now they're playing with the nanomachines they found in space"- **Samael answered

_**-"It would be really cool to go to Mars"-**_ Steven added

**-"Don't raise your hopes, the first travels will be very strictly controlled and they probably will analyze your blood to find a disease, and they'll find out that you're a vampire and a werewolf"-** Samael said

_**-"Lycanthrope, please. I've always been told that werewolves are wild animals that can't even return back to normal"-**_ Steven said

**-"Whatever"-**

_**-"But what if you go?"-**_ Ferdinand asked **-"They'll find that I'm a Who-know-what and they'll take me to a lab to make expperiments with me, at least that's what my father has told me before, and it seems he doesn't like people to use the nanomachines"-**

_**-"Why?"-**_ Steven asked _**-"I don't know, my father has a lot of mysterious stuff"-**_ Samael sighed and waited for the bus


	3. Chapter II School, and Samael

The three not-humans waited until the bus arrived and they went to school. There they met with Airisu, and all they were in the same classes. She greeted them by their names and so did they, until Samael came behind them. He said ** -"Hi, Airisu"-** She blushed when she saw him and said shyly **-"Uh...Hi Samael"-**

Even when thay had grown together, she somehow fell in love with Samael. She thought it was strange because they grew together since she could remember (she was adopted as a baby, then Dr Kyuketsuki found out that she was a vampire). But soon she learned they weren't blood related, and after being explained some things about Samael by his father, she was aware of his main dilemma to know what is he exactly and became very affectionate to him. But also, even when Samael showed to be tough boy, she knew he had noble feelings and could risk his own life to save who are important to him. But the reason she had never told him her feelings was that she wasn't sure how would he react. But she was sure that Samael wasn't like most guys, even at his age he hadn't shown signs of being pervert, which his friends showed although not being humans. And most vampires were hostile to people. But the fact that Samael's calm could be by not being any of the species worried her a little.

**-"How do you feel?"-** Airisu asked shyly to Samael **-"I'm fine, thank you"-** Samael answered, not knowing fully why she and his father worried about him that much.  
The bell rang and the four friends went to their busy school day. When it finished, they had homework to do in pairs and strangely, Airisu would work with Samael (Mostly he worked with Ferdinand, and regretted working with Steven) though he didn't complain at all. Steven and Ferdinand left, and while the lycanthrope was always behaving as a child, the nosferatu closed his face with his hand and said

**-"This is gonna be a looong homework..."-**

Airisu and Samael worked in a cyber cafe, and finished quickly due to Samael's talent at computers and great knowledge (he was the guy who didn't need to study for exams). Then he saved the work to an USB drive which was his key ring and said

**-"We're done, and in less tme than expected"-** Airisu smiled cutely at him and said

**-"We've got all the evening free. Do you want to do something?"-**

**-"I don't know what to do, do you have any idea Airisu?"-** She smiled n_n

20 minutes later... At the movies...

Airisu brought Samael grabbing him by the arm.

**-"So, what one will you watch?"-** Samael asked, sighing

**-"You mean what one will WE see"-** Airisu replied and smiled in a cute way again. The employee (who was a girl in early twenties) smiled at them, she already knew that kind of look in a girl, though the boy seemed to be unaware.

**-"Okay...whatever...so, what one will it be?"-**

Airisu pointed at a movie poster and Samael took out his money to pay both tickets. They entered to the movie's auditorium and watched the movie. _**(I'm not gonna say what movie since I couldn't think of a film to display at 2088, use imagination)**_. When it finished they walked together, Samael was intended to go home but he checked his watch and it was 10:32 pm, no buses at that hour. He looked at his wallet and shook it, just 2 dollars. He heard Airisu's voice

**-"Don't worry, I prefer to walk"-** He remembered, she was a vampire, and enjoys more night. Well, although not being one, Samael also liked the night more, he hated the sun's heat and he preferred night or cloudy days. They began to walk, it would be a 40 min. way to go

After a few minutes, Airisu gathered courage and said 

**-"Samael?"-**

**-"What is it?"-** He said, being surprised because he was interrupted of his thoughts.

**-"May I ask you a question?"-** Airisu said, her blushing wasn't visible just because of the night

**-"Uh...sure what is it?"-** Samael said, a bit puzzled because Airisu was acting strange There was a long silence while they walked until Airisu broke the ice

**-"Samael..."-** She said, and he looked at her **-"I... I love you"- **

Samael now rose an eyebrow and before he could say anything, Airisu spoke:  
**-"Not just the way you think... I love you... more than just as a brother"- **Samael gulped, he didn't know what to say, but somewhere inside him he knew what she was saying, and he wanted it to happen too.

**-"Uh...I... I don't know what to say, Airisu..."- **She looked sad **-"No!! It's not what you think!! I mean..."-** Samael sratched behind his head while thinking something to say _**'Hmm... what have Steven and Ferdinand told me about girls and this kind of stuff?'**_ He remembered some flashbacks where they were being stupid and getting slapped off by angry girls, and then he thought _**'Oookay...now I know what I must NOT DO... So, I gotta think something'**_

-**"I mean... I feel like this would be right... but officially we're family... what would dad think?"**-

**-"I'm adopted, we aren't blood related...we aren't even the same kind"-**

**-"I don't even know what kind am I"-** Samael said, then, he was about to say something but Airisu took him by behind his neck and kissed him passionately. It was their first kiss.


	4. Chapter III The Vampire Killer

**-"Aww... isn't that cute? Human couples are always all the same"-** Said a mysterious man from the shadows, as he walked out from the darkness and also, suddenly, appeared another one at super speed. He sniffed the air and said

**-"You're wrong... there's a vampire in here"-** He smiled and showed his vampire fangs

**-"Hah!! This is really gonna be good!!"-** The other one had white hair and yellowish green eyes, Samael stood in a guard stance before them.

**-"This is the deal, you get the flesh, but leave me the blood"-** The vampire said to the lycan

**-"There is no problem by me, anyway, this will be fun enough"-** The lycan replied

**-"I'm sorry to cut this cute moment, but you're our tonight's dinner"-** The vampire said, pretending to be polite

Airisu got very angry and also her expression revealed her as a vampire, showing her sharp fangs which are usually hidden as normal sized human-like ones. Samael stood, serious, and said

**-"Airisu, stay back, I'll take care of this"-**

**-"But...but..."- **She hadn't a real excuse

**-"This is more dangerous for you, the other one is a lycanthrope"-** He said, still in the serious tone

**-"That's right... but even a skilled human won't make it against a lycan and a vampire together"-** Said the mentioned guy, who had gray hair and blue eyes. Before he finished last word, the vampire dashed at hyper speed and tried to punch Samael, but, much to his surprise, Samael had stopped him with a punch in the vampire recovered and said

**-"Just luck..."-** And suddenly Samael disappeared, then, a kick from behind hit him and sent him against a wall, denting it. Samael stood there and said defiantly

**-"Is that all what you got?"-**

**-"Why you?!!"-** The vampire said and punched Samael several times at super speed and Samael blocked and dodged them all.

**-"You!! You're not human!!"-** The vampire yelled angrily

**-"So what?"-** Samael said

**-"I don't know what the hell you are but I'll rip you apart"-**

**-"I'd like to see you trying to"- **Samael anwered, challenging him. They stared at each other for a moment, their look was the fiercest possible**  
**

A high speed combat began, and though to normal people they weren't visible, Airisu and the Lycan could watch perfectly the fight, which was causing little tremors due to their strenght, after a harder clash, the two fighters dashed away from each other. The vampire wiped off a bit of blood that flowed from his lower lip

**-"This will be fun, but now I'm serious...AAaaarghhh!!!"-** The vampire turned into a more demonic form with bat-like wings. Samael smiled and they dashed toward each other, but before they made contact, the lycan, who transformed also, slashed Samael's left arm and threw him down to the ground

**-"Hey!! I was gonna have fun!!"-** The vampire protested

**-"There's no time to waste, anyway, if this guy is strong enough to face you at such speed it means he's not human, and with the vampire girl's help they can match us easily"-** Said, now turned into a completely gray wolf with yellow eyes.

**-"How do you know he's as strong as me at full power?"-**

**-"I think it wouldn't be smart to find out"-** The lycan looked at Samael, and so did the vampire, he was holding his left arm and was bleeding

**-"The boy's already hurt, he won't be a threat anymore, and the vampire girl can't overpower us at this level"-**

The lycan jumped towards Samael in attack position and to his surprise, Samael smiled and kicked him right in the abdomen when he was above him, and caught him in air, punching him more and sending him against the ground. Then, Samael stopped bleeding and absorbed back his blood, the wound also closed and healed fully.

**-"So, a regenerator? I was thinking you were a serious problem"-** He felt a sudden punch in his stomach

**-"Think again..."-** Samael said, and as he kicked the lycan away, the vampire attacked him, and he blocked all of his attacks until he counter attacked with some kicks, then jumped behind him and ripped both vampire's wings apart, causing him inmense pain

**-"Damn you!! I'll enjoy when I drink your blood"-** And regenerated two new wings Samael was still holding the vampire's wings in his hands

**-"See this?"-** And he clenched his fists until the wings exploded as tomatoes **-"That will happen to you, piece by piece"-**

The vampire thought _**'There's no way a human can be that strong, not even a regenerator'**_ The vampire flew toward Samael but missed the hit and looked around disconcerted, then, a foot came from above and sent him down hard against the ground, he tried to grab Samael but he dodged it and stood at a safe distance, but something slashed Samael and his left arm fell off, then it hit him for a second time, slicing his right arm this time. It was the lycan

**-"Now you're done..."-** The lycan said

**-"Nope"-** Samael answered, and the two arms dissolved into blood, which he absorbed back and created two new arms, he opened and closed his fists repeteadly and muttered **-"As good as new"-**

And the two supernatural beings engaged Samael this time, resulting in more wounds to him and slight damage to them, but the lycan noticed Samael was causing internal damage to them, which wouldn't heal as easily, as he only fought with fists and kicks, while the vampire and lycan used claws and fangs to attack.

Samael dodged both beings and received some hits, but he didn't lose any blood ashe absorbed it all back and so his arms or legs which they sliced or ripped off. It seemed that he didn't care much about being hurt like that. The lycan said

**-"You have a limit, you won't be able to heal back forever"-**

**-"How do you know?"-** Samael asked rethorically

**-"Nobody can keep healing back unless they kept feeding to have energies left"-** The vampire said angrily and flew toward Samael, strangely vanishing before hitting him and then hit him from behind many times, sending him through an abandoned building's walls.

Airisu screamed **-"Samael!!"-** she had no response, and she got very angry, showing her fangs again and said **-"You asked for this"-** And air dashed toward them **_(she was in human-like form, nothing physically different from normal form than the fangs and increased strenght and speed) _**She succesfully hit the vampire several times and sent him crashing against some walls, but she was hit by a punch from the lycan, which hurled her against the ground and the lycan kept hitting her. He was stomping on her continuously and also slashed her, then he said

**-"If you had a single brain cell you'd know such young vampires can't mess with us lycans like that"-** And a sudden slash cut his right arm off, freeing Airisu, who hadn't even healed the damage, and saw Samael, who now had his hair rising up, fangs and his eyes were now dark red

**-"Vampire? You don't scare me"-** And the lycan transformed before them into his ultimate form, a bigger and even more muscled beast that stood in about 1.90-2 meters tall and way bulkier than before, looking more like a wolf while the previous one had just the fur and some more muscles, but still retaining most of the human figure. Now looked like a true wolf standing on two feet.

Then, the vampire flew surprisingly in an attempt to attack Samael, just to discovered he flew up right before that, and was floating in the air with no wings **-"I should have guessed... a rare species vampire, but not even one can defeat both me, a nosferatu, and a lycan"-** The vampire said

**[NOTE: There weren't still Methuselah, this happened a year before Nightroads were born]**

Samael remained silent and vanished, appearing just to hit the lycan or the vampire repeteadly, until the lycan grabbed him by the arms, and kept hitting him with his knee before ripping his both arms apart, also cut him in the left side and punched him that strong that he broke some of his ribs, then he sent him away with a punch just to be caught by the vampire who also slashed him with his claws, but when he tried to bite him, Samael kicked him, which the vampire used to catch his leg and rip it off too, now, on the ground was a single-legged Samael on the ground. The vampire and the lycan looked at him from above and the lycan said

**-"I think it's time to finish this"-** As his claws approached, he closed his eyes and expected the piercing feeling, but it didn't hit him, he opened his eyes and saw Airisu came between him and them, taking the hit herself, she spitted out blod and the lycan threw her away. Samael now got furious, and he generated another pair of arms and a new leg. This time his expression was of anger, deep anger

**-"Now...you'll regret having come here"-** Samael said and with that he disappeared and reappeared strangling the vampire, who couldn't free from his grip

**-"You say you're above humans in food chain and power... Humans are above animals... so... shouldn't be there someone above you?"-** Samael asked

**-"*cough* Wha-at?! *cough* What the hell are you...talking abouut?!! *cough,cough*"-**

**-"I'll tell you this way: You never were the predator, you were the prey..."-**

**-"Wha..?!!"-** Samael tightened his grip, preventing him from talking and threw him away. The vampire had a blurred vision by the lack of air but he recovered quickly and when he looked at Samael, now there was a weird being that had two wings, but these had black feathers. It was Samael, who still had the hair rising up but his fangs had grown more, twice long as vampire's (and any vampire) His eyes had become bright red. Also, a scar he had in the right eyebrow, in each elbow and in the chest glowed in red also. They were visible because most of his clothes were destroyed, except by the remains of a T-shirt and his black jeans, though they were very damaged also. Suddenly, thunderbolts flashed around him as he stood, and when he spoke, his voice turned slightly deeper

**-"What the hell are you?!"-** The vampire sensed the incredible power he was holding and began to reconsiderate attacking him

**-"Your worst nightmare"- **Samael answered, as he grabbed him, ripped one of his arms and strangled him again

**-"D-Da-damn you!!"-** The vampire said, and Samael, in anger, pierced through his chest with his right arm, the vampire screamed in pain and horror, because he couldn't heal back, and felt his life being sucked, and looked how his blood was being absorbed by Samael. He didn't even need to bite as vampires do. The vampire suddenly returned to normal form and went pale, completely, he only could mumble something before he fell and disintegrated in dust. Then he looked at the lycan, who was kind of shocked. The lycan stood on fours and growled, threatening.

**-"You're next"-** Samael said, and as the lycan rushed in four legs to attack him, he blasted a thunderbolt right in his chest, leaving him in the ground, writhing in pain by the electricity. He walked slowly toward him and when stood before him, he stomped on his left arm, crushing it and breaking all the bones in it. Then, he tore the other lycan's arm, and put his hand on his chest. Then electricity flowed from him to the lycan and electroted him more. The lycan was panting in pain as slowly his body repaired back, and Samael said

**-"You should know you won't live to heal fully"-**

**-"Da-mn..it..."-**

**-"I could use more blood, but I think you deserve another death"-** Samael said as he grabbed him by the neck and began to strangle him. Then he used more electricity and caused an electroshock to the already damaged lycan. He still retained his full powered form, proving to be stronger than the vampire. And Samael smiled. Then, he hit beind his neck, breaking it, but not killing him. This forced him to heal that fatal wound and turn back to normal. In the mean time, he had healed back his arms, but now he had no strenght to keep fighting. He was thrown in the ground and looked up, Samael was charging up thundebolts in his hand, and finally, the lycan's last vision was a white flash light as he died, turning into ashed inmediately.

Samael said **-"Hmph...bastards"-** and looked toward Airisu, she seemed to be scared, she had never seen him like that (The only ones who have seen him in all forms until 100% are his father, Vlad Ferdinand and Steven, and only in training seasons)

However, she ran toward him and hugged him tightly, he closed his wings around her and said calmly

**-"Don't worry, there's nothing to be afraid of anymore. You're safe..."- **

She tightened her hug and then, before they could react, two lycans appeared suddenly and a vampire between them. The vampire clapped and said

**-"Very well... but I'm afraid we can't let you go like that"-** The vampire said, this one had light red hair and dark brown eyes. The lycans had black and dark brown hair, both with yellow eyes (Most common color in lycans) which showed they already activated their powers. The vampire also had his fangs at full lenght. He said

**-"Now!! Attack!!"-** And the two lycans ran toward Samael and Airisu while transofrming into their full powered form, but before they made contact, Samael and Airisu vanished. Then, they smelled the air and found him above a 3 stories tall building, he said

**-"If things get ugly, go away"-**

**-"What about you?"-** Airisu worried

**-"Don't worry, I'll manage to go on my own, If you are chased contact Vlad, Steven or Adam"-**

**-"Okay"-** She decided to stay there as long as possible. Samael extended his wings and flew right above them, he began to fly down until he was floating just 5 cm above the ground.

**-"Your business is with me..."-** Samael stated to them The lycans attacked him but Samael dodged them both, then, he saw vampire's fist coming right onto his face, and hit his forehead. Samael didn't even react and stayed still, then smiled

**-"If that's all you can do then you're just a blood-sucking wimp"-** The vampire yelled in anger and before he did another move, Samael grabbed his two arms and hit him in the stomach with his knee, then punched him with a lot of strenght, sending him about 5 meters away and against a wall, which collapsed.

Then, thunderbolts began to flash around Samael as he extended his wings and stood in there, then, he opened his right hand and a long but thin katana like sword appeared, it had some kind of gothic design and it was dark red, strange for a metal, all the sword had the same color, even the handle. The vampire slashed at him with his claws, but Samael didn't even dodge the hit, as the claws couldn't penetrate the skin, then, tha vampire punched at his stomach and nothing happened, his body wasn't affected by anything, then, he saw how the scars Samael had began to glow in bright red, and his fangs grew slightly (to about 6 cm long, while vampires were only 3) and he slashed him several times.

The vampire healed back very quickly but Samael punched him and they both began a fierce fight, the vampire turned into his full power form, looking more like a demon and they both fought in air, punches, slashes and kicks were flashing at incredible speeds, and in a chance, the vampire slashed off half of one of Samael's wings, he began to fall but before a lycan attacked him in mid air and tore off the other wing, and when he hit the ground, the other lycan stomped on his stomach and slashed his chest, then rose him up grabbing him by the neck. The lycan tightened the grip until his claws began to sink into Samael's neck and he looked at him, Samael suddenly kicked him right in the nose, and the second kick in the stomach, freeing from the lycan. Quickly, Samael healed the wounds back and rebuilt his damaged wing and a new one. Then, a light ball appeared in his palm and around it thunderbolts flashed and became part of it, Samael cupped his hands and before shooting, he changed the aim to the vampire who tried to attack him from behind, and the thunder beam hit him, damaging him severely, smoke appeared as he fell down, and returned to normal form. Samael said

**-"Light in a more powerful form"-**

**-"Argh..."-** Then the lycans attacked Samael but he swung his saber and slashed off the right arm of one and the left of the other one. The lycans regenerated back inmediately and one of them asked

**-"What the HELL are you anyway?!!"-**

**-"I'm the one who feeds on vampires' blood... I'm the one who will destroy you..."-**

They two lycans attacked at the same time and they could slash Samael's right arm anf left wing, he inmediately healed back and dashed, in a flash, he cut in a half one of the lycans right in front of them. before he even fell to the ground, he shot a thunder blast at his chest, beheaded him, and finally disintegrated him with another thunder blast, remaining of him nothing but ashes, as the other ones. Samael looked menacingly to the remaining lycanthrope. Samael punched him in stomach with way more strenght he'd normally would have used, leaving him on the ground, squirming in pain. Then he looked at the vampire, who had healed back but his clothes were most burnt. The vampire looked with anger and turned again into his full power form. And dashed towards Samael but he didn't move and his eyes began to glow, suddenly, his wings grew slightly, and his fangs almost reached his chin, on his skin began to appear more tatto-like patterns, similar to his scars and the design of his saber, but on his whole chest and arms.

These marks also began to glow in bright red and claws grew in his hands (he had short black claws before). Also, his muscles tightened and his full muscle tone was revealed. He looked in anger and stood still. The vampire hit him several times but he couldn't move Samael even an inch, then the vampire tried to slash him but his claws didn't any scratch, the punches had no effect also, and when tried to bite him Samael blasted another thunder beam from his extended right hand. Then he walked slowly toward the vampire, and though he hit him with all his might the hits had no effect on Samael

**-"You...Monster!!!"-** The vampire screamed in desperation

**-"I told you... Prey can't defeat its predator"-** The vampire for the first time gulped and tried to get away, just to be chased in air by Samael who surpassed his speed, then, after many tries, Samael bit his neck, making him to bleed and the vampire found out he couldn't heal that wound back and ten, Samael added

**-"Isn't ironical you tried to drink my blood and also Airisu's, thinking we were humans...Now you'll feel how people feels when you feed on them"-** With that, he electroshocked the vampire with a lesser electrical ray, paralyzing him, and making him to fall down. Then Samael said

**-"Though you deserve to be bitten, you're disgusting"-** And blood began to flow from vampire's wound to Samael's wings and body. Soon, the vampire went pale and dissolved into dust. Then he walked toward the lycan, who had returned to second grade form (more humanoid) and said

**-"I should kill you... but you can be useful"-** Then, he grabbed him by the neck and eletroshocked him until he went back to human powerless form and kept eletroshocking him until smoke began to appear and he threw him down, then stomped on his chest and said

**-"I'm letting you go, go and tell vampires and werewolves there's someone they must fear... tell them, that I am the true Vampire Killer"-**

**-"T-There are a lo-lot of vampire hunters..."-**

**-"The Crusnik... that's the name they must terrify them. If a vampire or a werewolf ever again get in my way, I'm gonna slaughter you all, and you know I can"-** With that, he let go the ex-lycan. The electroshocks rendered him unable to turn wolf again, though he could still turn to first degree with vampire-like appeareance but much lesser skills.

After he left, Airisu appeared inmediately and looked at Samael, she'd never seen him like that. Samael retracted his fangs and she hugged him again. Before Samael could think in anything to say, she kissed him again. She found him somewhat cute, he looked like a kind of angel, compared to demonic vampire transformation, and without the fangs, he looked even more like an angel, though the scars and black wings suggested a fallen one.


	5. Chapter IV Friend or Foe?

_**To readers: I'm sorry for the delay with this chapter. I had been busy with another project. By the way, thanks to all the readers who added this to their favorites. I promise I'll add at least once a week. More than that if I get inspiration...**_

Later...

Samael went with his friends to a table to have their lunch. Steven brought a whole ham for himself (How? Don't ask...), and Samael got the food from the cafeteria. Airisu and Vlad brought their bottles but Samael gestured them to be more discreet, and Vlad replied

**-"Meh... according to this paper, I have anemia and need to drink tomato juice..."-** He said showing a medical prescription

Samael sighed and looked at Airisu, who had already finished drinking, she smiled. Before start drinking, Vlad asked

**-"Hey Sam, wanna some of this?"-**

**-"Ferdinand... I've told you a million times... I am not a vampire..."-** Samael said, serious

**-"Are you sure? You have fangs too... and those fangs must be for something..."-** Vlad answered, which annoyed Samael slightly

**-"I'm OK. In difference of you, I can actually eat food without getting sick..."-** Steven and Airisu laughed at this little argument, it was like that since they were kids. Vlad always tried to make Samael believe himself to be one more vampire just like him, though they already knew he wasn't. Vlad always found fun in trying to get Samael to drink blood and behave like a vampire, which annoys him.

**-"Is that so?"-** Vlad replied

**-"Yeah. I can eat anything I want and don't need to be always sucking blood"-**

**-"Medical Blood, please...and it's tastier"-**

**-"But having blood all time? I'd get sick just to think about it... Eating the same everyday..."-**

**-"Argh...I'll kick you in the next training season for that..."- **Vlad drank the blood and crossed his arms. He grunted because he had lost another lunch argument, again... However, deep inside, he knew that Samael was different. Also, Dr Kyuketsuki had hinted that slightly. Vlad also has seen him at full power when training (Currently, Dr Kyuketsuki, Airisu and Vlad have seen him at full power. Steven has only seen him at 80%)

Then, a boy came to their table and sat with them. Vlad immediately said

**-"Where's the 'Hi' thing? Where are your manners?"-**

**-"I thought that you were against human customs..."-** the boy replied

**-"You're lucky that I just had my lunch..."- Vlad replied**

**-"Even Adam would kick your ass, Ferdinand"-** Samael said

**-"Don't call me like that!"- Vlad replied -"Vlad is a cooler name..."-**

**-*Sigh* The name 'Vlad' makes you suspicious of being a vampire"-** Samael answered

**-"Nah, c'mon, nobody have believed vampires exist in at least 300 years!"- Vlad said and added -"They even make movies and cartoons about them, and by the way, many of them put vampires against lycans"-**

**-"You're natural enemies..."-** Adam replied

**-"Yeah, I know, but, everyone knows we're far stronger! I mean, we've got class. We're not simple beasts..."- Vlad continued and Steven replied**

**-"Well, the beasts can kick your ass. And the stories are right, Lycans are better"-** And before another argument about the strongest species began, Samael replied

**-"None of you. Humans are weaker but have developed methods to defeat both of you, so, I think that the brains owns the muscles in this one"-**

**-"Meh... Who was the one to discover that silver could hurt us anyway?"-** Vlad said

**-"Nobody knows... It's very ancient knowledge. Also, someone must have found out that beheading or destroying the heart can kill both species"- **Airisu said

**-"Not necessarily. Some vampires can regenerate even after being beheaded. I've read that the purer ones can, the ones closer to their ancestors' bloodline"-** Adam added

Meanwhile, Samael was drinking a big bottle of water (about 1.5 liters, or half of a gallon), and Vlad paid attention to this little detail, saying

**-"Hey Sam, you always drink that much water?"-**

**-"Yeah, why?"-** Samael said after finishing (rather quickly)

**-"Hmm... Not even wolves drink that much"-** Vlad said, and Steven was clueless at what he had just said

**-"What's your point?"-** Samael said

**-"You drink water as much as I and Airisu drink our food"- **He said

**-"So what? I'm just thirsty and train everyday..."-** Samael replied, beginning to feel annoyed

**-"But you haven't trained yet today..."-**

**-"So?"-**

**-"I have a theory... but forget about that, I'll bring that up later..."-**

**-"Wait, what? No, you now have to tell me!"-** Samael said, and the bell rang

**-"Heh. This is my day..."-** Vlad laughed and left happily

**-"Hmph...Saved by the bell..."-** Samael mumbled, annoyed

**-"Hey, what did you say about wolves?"-** Steven said, and was ignored by everyone, as all of them had to leave to go to their next classes

The last period had just finished, and Samael went to put away his books in the lockers and get his backpack (Vlad Ferdinand, Airisu and Steven had their lockers in different locations, however they weren't too far). When Samael was taking out his backpack, he felt that someone moved near him. He turned around, with his backpack in the left hand. He turned around to close the locker and heard a voice

**-"So, you're the one whom they call the Crusnik"-** A dark red haired boy stood before him. He had light blue eyes and pale skin. Dressed with a dark blue jeans jacket and normal jeans (normal blue tone). He was slightly shorter than Samael (Who, by the way, wore a brown leather jacket, a black shirt under it [being the jacket worn unbuttoned], black jeans and red tennis shoes)

**-"I see that news spread quickly"-** Samael replied, confidently

**-"You don't look like the monster they talked about at all"-** The boy said and added

**-"Listen to me. Don't mess with vampires anymore or you'll get in deep trouble..."-** He smiled, showing his fangs, to which Samael answered

**-"Your fangs don't intimidate me"-**

**-"Well, they should. At least in a greater number..."-**

**-"Then you didn't hear what happened to your fellows"-** The boy was caught by surprise and said

**-"It's hard to believe... but even if you are a strange cannibal vampire..."-**

**-"I'm no vampire"-** Samael stated firmly

**-"Well, just stop this..."-** The boy sighed, Samael asked

**-"What about the werewolves?"-**

**-"That's not my business man, what they do, is their business. But I'm warning you about messing with us"-**

**-"The vampires and werewolves of last night were allied... and I let the werewolf live..."-**

**-"A nearby vampire saw the whole thing and informed us. Naturally, none of those mad dogs would tell us anything. That alliance was illegitimate. Lycans and Vampires are separated groups... and to specify, he was just an innocent passerby, not one of the gang you confronted"-**

**-"What's the point of this?"-**

**-"You made athreat against all vampires. And the elders have become concerned about this situation. Most of us don't really want a conflict, but if you keep that threat then we have no other choice than to defend ourselves, and that means, to kill you..."-**

**-"Are you aware that I wasn't the one who attacked first?"-**

**-"I know..."-**

**-"And, that the threat was to anyone who tries to atack me or my friends again? I have no reason to kill innocents, regardless of the species they are"-**

**-"I see..."-**

**-"Because of the leadership of the vampires, I thought that they were behind this, that's why my threat was rather to vampires than werewolves*"-**

**-"Well, you don't look like a bad guy, though still, I have to report that you are a new species, you don't smell like a vampire at all, nor like a werewolf"-**

**-"I've heard that a lot..."-** Samael said

**-"What?"-**

**-"I thought you'd be more observant. Heck, two of my friends are vampires"-**

**-"Well, I have to go. I will only ask you not to kill vampires again, I know you can paralyze them. You can call me, and me or someone I send would go to bring them to justice"-**

**-"Aren't you too young to be a police?"-** Samael said

**-"I'm not a police. We have our own justice system because you can't judge a vampire under human laws. Vampires are judged by our community and the elders. I only contribute to prevent incidents that might threat vampires' safety or an open conflict, like against you in this case, or against humans... that's why we feed only on medical blood and animals"-**

**-"It's fine by me. You seem to know my name, but what's yours?"-**

**-"Raphael. Here's my number"-** He gave him a piece of paper with the numer written in it -"If you want to locate me, tell your friends to take you to the neighborhood. They'll understand. And send me a message so I wait for you. And preferably, go accompanied by at least one vampire"- Raphael walked away.

Samael put the paper inside his wallet and placed it in his jacket's pocket. Airisu came in and said

**-"Who was that?"-**

**-"First day and you're already asking questions?"-** Samael said, surprisingly, remarking their new relationship. Airisu blushed and corrected herself

**-"I didn't mean that... but, I smelt that he was a vampire, I thought it'd be dangerous, but I saw that you spoke quietly with him, and I had never seen him before..."-**

**-"Because you're too absent minded. He goes to class with us, though I didn't know his name, I had seen him before..."- Samael said, Airisu blushed again and he added**

**-"Do vampires blush? I could swear that you were supposed to remain pale..."-**

**-"You're so mean"-** She said, jokingly angry

**-"Rapahel, the guy you saw, misunderstood the threat I made yesterday. And it seems that his elders were worried too about a possible conflict against me. I explained him that I was attacked and that I wouldn't kill innocents of any species. He also told me to paralyze vampires that would attack us so they can take care of the situation... kinda like police stuff... Ah, and he also talked about a neighborhood, obviously, where vampires live. Have you heard of it by any chance?"-**

**-"No"-** Airisu said **-"Have you seen me wandering around? I'm most of time in school, in home, and hanging out with you and the others"-**

**-"Ferdinand must know"-** Samael said **-"Anyway, at least things are quiet for now, though I'm not sure if werewolves will be as nice as vampires were"-**

**-"If you keep calling them werewolves, I doubt it..."-** Airisu said and Samael replied

**-"Well, lycanthropes...whatever..."-**

**-"Let's go home"-** Airisu said, grabbing the Crusnik's hand, making him blush

**-"Now who's blushing?"-** She said playfully

**-"Just let's go..."-**

_**It seems Samael met a new vampire. Will he be a friend, or an enemy? And what does Vlad think about Samael? Answers to this and more in the coming chapters**_

**_PS: I remind TB fans, that this is still Pre-Trinity Blood era..._  
**


End file.
